


Home again, home again.

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [10]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: In which Natasha's home after nearly a week on a mission and decides to surprise her toddler by picking her up at daycare.
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Series: Domestic AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510844
Kudos: 21





	Home again, home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally felt like this would happen at least every other time Natasha or Yelena were to pick up Nika from daycare. Was just a little idea I had before work and I don't do enough with Chaotic Vodka Family or Nika so I really enjoyed this one. A lot of the nicknames that I use I sort of base off of my Russian friend and I feel some fit very well coming from Nat or Lena honestly.

**_May, 2019  
_ ** Natasha walked quickly up to the door of the daycare building before her. She’d been on a mission the past six days and now that she was back home, she was more than a little excited to see her two year old again. She and Yelena had both thought it would be a nice little surprise for their daughter if Natasha picked Nika up today and Natasha wanted to surprise the toddler with ice-cream.

Of course that plan went downhill very quickly the moment that one of the assistants called out, “Nika! Your mommy is here!”

Natasha sighed softly, already knowing how this was about to go as it happened far more often than she or Yelena were okay with.

Nika came running from the back of a room, down the hall, and slid to a stop in front of Natasha. Her eyebrows creased as she stared in confusion but then she huffed and stomped her right food. “That!” She pointed at her mother, “is  _ not my mommy _ !”

The woman frowned, a mix of concern and confusion on her face. “But Nika, this is your mommy!”

Nika rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “No she is not! My mommy has yellow hair!” As if to prove her point, Nika took a handful of her long honey colored hair and held it up then pointed to Natasha’s clearly red hair. “Mama’s hair is red!”

Natasha crouched down so that she was eye level with her daughter and, fighting to keep the amusement from her tone, she said in Russian, “ _ Verushka, you know they always get your mommy and I confused. _ ”

Nika huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly pouting. She didn’t understand why her teachers always seemed to be confused on which of her mothers was mommy and which was mama. It made perfect sense to her and she was two! So why couldn’t the adults get it right?

“ _ But you are mama! Mommy is mommy and you are mama! _ ” Nika cried out in Russian. Her bottom lip quivered slightly and her cheeks were beginning to turn a soft pink.

Sensing that a temper tantrum was on its way, Natasha held her arms out and said, “ _ Didn’t you miss me? _ ”

Seeming to suddenly realize that it was her mama in front of her, Nika grinned and threw herself into Natasha’s waiting arms with a happy yell, in English, of, “Mamochka! You’re home!”

Natasha chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the side of her daughter’s head. “Yes, I am my little one. Do you wanna go get ice-cream before meeting Mommy for dinner?”

Nika nodded quickly. “Can we have nuggets for dinner?!” Her frustration at her teacher suddenly forgotten in favor of food had both Natasha and the daycare assistant nearly sighing in relief. 

Natasha hummed in thought as she began to walk back to the car, daughter in her arms. “We were considering it. Do you think Mommy will approve?”

Nika nodded emphatically. “Mhm! Mommy loves nuggets too!”

That was true. Really though, Yelena just loved junk food in general. Not that Natasha was going to explain that to her two year old. 


End file.
